La Carta
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Un minific elaborado para aporte a Albert y Candy en la GF 2018. La historia que rodea al fic hubiese sido desgastarte... lo importante es... La carta. Con sincero respeto a las distintas opiniones de quienes critican sin vivir, de quienes juzgan sin dar oportunidad a defensa, de quienes odian y se auto reflejan.


**Minific**

 _ **La Carta**_

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

\- ¡Por favor, Candy! Cuando el llegue, tu solo dale los documentos, todo está escrito.

\- ¡Llámalo, Anthony! Habla ahora con él, el cuidara de los niños. No tienes que esperar más.

\- Me cree culpable, ella se llevó su felicidad, ella lo mato en vida, Candy.

\- Si, fue ella, no tu. Eres su hermano, tus hijos lo necesitan. Comprende, no puedes dejarlo.

Las cosas se complicaron, había tanto en juego, el accidente lo había dejado sin piernas y ahora lentamente moría, no pudo detener las cosas, firmo todo lo que él le pidió, los niños no tenían la culpa de nada y pronto todo saldría a la luz. Cuando se supiera la verdad, Anthony descansaría en paz.

Había pasado ya dos meses, el engaño de saberla embarazada y cuando Niel aseguró de quién era ese bebe, no podía creerlo. Pero iban juntos en el auto donde sufrieron el accidente, ella murió y su hermano agonizo por largo un buen tiempo. Como podía saberlo si estaba en servicio. Para cuando regresaba, solo había una nota, Anthony había muerto y sus palabras finales fueron para su hermano Albert.

Llegaba y el servicio funerario estaba lleno, había flores por todas partes, algo que no esperaba era verla a ella, hacía tiempo que no sabía nada de su existencia, y con ella sus sobrinos lloraban tomados de su cintura. Caminaba lentamente y al fin llegaba al frente. Albert, vestido de militar, recién llegado de servicio secreto, estaba en el funeral de su único hermano, el ser que había sido amante de su mujer y que antes de enfrentarlo, estaba mal herido y no pudo soportar todo el daño que ambos le hicieron.

Candy levantaba la vista, estaba más alto, más fuerte, tan diferente, no había nada del joven que conoció. Era un hombre que había sufrido tanto, fue engañado y se ensañaron con él, aun hoy verlo le dolía, no podía creer que su mujer que tanto se metió entre ambos, lo haya engañado con otro y le haya partido el corazón en pedazos, al dejar inmiscuido a su hermano.

Sin poder decir media palabra firme se quedaba a los pies del ataúd, mirando a su hermano con una faz tranquila, descansada, al fin estaría junto a quienes siempre lo amaron. Y con esa tranquilidad se había marchado. Candy soltaba lagrimas de dolor, al solo verlo ahí destrozado, sabía todo lo que había ocurrido de los labios de Anthony, la verdad que nadie dijo, ella la tenía en boca, en escritos y en espera de que el pudiera dirigirse a ella.

Los niños levantaron el rostro y al reconocerlo, corrieron hacia él, gritando su dolor y llorando fuertemente, su padre se había ido y tomando una pierna cada uno, lo abrazaban con cariño, sin poder sostener más su fortaleza, se desmorono y se doblaba para abrazarlos, eran sus sobrinos, los hijos de su hermano. Su única familia.

Con toda fortaleza, los abrazo y ahí pudo ver ella, que un soldado también sabe llorar, sus lagrimas brotaron junto a sus sobrinos, su pérdida era mayor, su mujer embarazada de otro tenía un ya tres meses de muerta y ahora su hermano, después de una larga agonía, también partía.

Traicionado, casi acabado del todo, después llegaba a la mansión de sus padres, donde su hermano vivió después de la muerte de su esposa y ahí cuido a sus hijos. Hoy ya no estaba, pero ella había regresado, no sabía cómo, ni en qué posición estaba ahí haciéndose cargo de todo, pero al menos podía volver a verla.

Ya era tarde cuando todos los familiares y amigos se habían ido, ella se llevaba a los niños, agotados los atendía y los dejaba dormidos. Sentado en el estudio meditaba todo lo que había ocurrido. Cuando Elisa había mentido de que él se había emborrachado y la había embarazado, se tuvo que casar con ella, por el bien de un supuesto bebe que jamás existió. Y con eso a ella perdió. Pasaron seis años ella ahora estaba ahí. Lo seguro es que ya estaba enterada que su hermano se había metido con su mujer y que al ir manejando ambos patinaron y cayeron a un barranco, su hermano quedo vivo, pero ella murió y en la autopsia le informaron que con ella el bebe también se había ido, un bebe de tres meses que yacía en su vientre, como pudo ser posible eran más de tres meses que él estaba fuera del país. Y con cinismo su mujer de nuevo antes de morir lo volvía hacer, pero lo que no podía creer… era lo que dijo su hermano, que el bebe era de Anthony.

Sin poderlo resistir se negó a verlo en el hospital, y se regreso al servicio porque no deseaba ver el rostro de su maldito hermano, que después de todo, también había sido tentado por la maldita mujer que lo había embaucado a él.

El sonido de la puerta lo regresaba a la realidad, era Candy que entraba al verlo que no se iba a descansar,

\- Tienes que ir a dormir.

\- ¿Cómo están los niños?

\- Ellos duermen ya. Vamos, no puedes quedarse así, tu hermano es inocente.

\- ¡Inocente! ¿Embarazar a la esposa de su hermano, no es adulterio?

\- Eso, el nunca estuvo con Elisa, te dieron mal la información. El rostro desfigurado, en asombro y dolor, ella lloraba al verlo tan cambiado, tan amargado y colmado de irá. Fue que en silencio, Candy le entregaba una carta, la que le dejo su hermano, al que no quiso escuchar.

En el papel escrito se notaba el dolor, no solo en las palabras, sino en el esfuerzo al escribirla…

"Querido hermano, sé lo que te han hecho, sé también lo que me hicieron. Me has juzgado, puesto en un papel que jamás podré aceptar. Me duele más que lo hayas creído, cuando siempre te he querido, eres antes que todo mi hermano, el único que tengo y al que amo.

Ella te entregará la carta, pero la encontré en el hospital, nadie ha ocupado, en su corazón tu lugar. Se encuentra en la casa, porque la nombre tutora, esto por si te negabas, a cuidar de mis hijos, si ella no te alcanzaba a ver de nuevo llegar.

Elisa me confesó que nunca estuvo contigo, que te negaste siempre a estar cerca de ella, aun fingiendo haber perdido a tu hijo, el cual era de un mal nacido, que la amaba y no valía nada, ante los ojos de la ambición de la familia que más nos dañó.

No conforme con obligarte a casar con su hija, su hermano se atrevió a enlodar mi nombre, cuando el hombre que Elisa volvió a ver, embarazada de nuevo la dejo otra vez. Y es que ella no podía ocultármelo a mí, cuando fui quien la descubrió con los síntomas y la felicite pensado que te haría feliz la noticia, pero cuando supe los meses que tenía y no había estado aquí, fue cuando comprendí, todo lo que te hicieron, pero aun con todo, Candy supo un poco más y fue cuando investigó que su familia te volvió a engañar.

No te pido perdón por haber matado a tu mujer, pues fue ella quien metió el pie sobre el mío para acelerar y casi me logra matar. Las heridas fueron graves, pero aun así tuve tiempo de aclararte lo que nos hicieron.

Ella está enterada, ha vuelto, no me pidió nada, le suplique que te diera la carta, que cuidara de mis hijos y que te perdonara, espero que cuando la recibas, todo haya terminado, no los odies, no te vengues, todo ya esta finiquitado, mande a Niel a la cárcel, con las deudas de todo lo que se dio, y con una grabación lo acuse de su traición, ya no tienes nada por hacer, solo decirte que me voy tranquilo, que no te deje de querer, ni un poco en este sentido.

Siempre recordaré al hermano que se sacrifico para sacarme adelante, para hacerme un hombre de bien, que si puedes cuidar de mis hijos, no te lo pediré, he dejado a Candy, con la idea de que te pongas listo y puedas recompensar, los años de su amor herido, que nadie ha podido llenar.

No te culpo de nada, te perdono todo, porque sufriste mucho más que yo, porque no te obligaron a entregar el corazón, el mismo que ya no tenías, lo vi todavía cuando todo aquello malo paso, tu mirada estaba ida, tu valor y tu orgullo fue el que te guio, pero si te acercas a ella, puede que recuperes todo lo que el mundo te quito.

Te quiere tu hermano, Anthony"

Al terminar de leer, los ojos estaban inundados de llanto, pensaba que ya no tenía lagrimas al haberlas dejado en el cementerio, pero ella estaba ahí, sentada esperando que el terminara de leer. Y con unos documentos y otras cosas en su regazo, ella esperaba que todo eso lo pidiera después de leer, pero fue el truco de su hermano, para que ella se quedara con él.

\- ¡Candy!

Ella se levanto dejo las cosas a un lado y al igual que él, estaba llorando, al verlo en ese estado, corrió y lo abrazo, llorando aun más fuerte. Lo había perdido todo, dese que ella se había ido, hoy su hermano le devolvía lo que le habían robado, el amor de Candy, una familia, no pudo soltarla, apenas sintió su abrazo y la sentaba en su regazo, aferrándose fuertemente a su frágil cuerpo, así pasaron minutos, que no deseaban que terminaran

Agotados por todo, la dejo dormir ahí, suspirando su aroma, arrullando su dolor, abrazando su cuerpo, con todo su gran amor. Ella estaba ahí, ignorando esa carta, y con sobres sellados, que aseguraba que no eran importantes, solo evidencia de lo que su hermano había logrado. Qué más daba si lo que más anhelaba era tenerla a su lado, y hasta eso también su querido hermano lo había hecho realidad. Como iba a recuperarse de todo ese dolor, de haberlo culpado, de haberse odiado, por haber caído en las trampas de personas sin escrúpulos, que solo requerían fortuna, que su ambición exigía, dejando su vida trunca y su alma vacía.

\- Ya amaneció, pequeña. Despierta mi vida.

\- ¡Albert! ¡Oh perdona! Me he quedado dormida.

\- No tengo nada que perdonarte, estas donde estarás para siempre… donde siempre debiste estar, en mis brazos, que son tuyos, si los aceptas

\- ¡Albert!

Sin dejarla levantarse la abrazaba de nuevo y ella emocionada, le decía tantos "te quiero" por fin la dejaba marchar, para que pudieran arreglarse, un nuevo día comenzaba, para ellos su vida iba a iniciarse.

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 ** _Mayra Exitosa_**


End file.
